Corazon de dos
by LittleAngel'Sixx
Summary: Que sucede cuando los hermanos Redfield se enamoran de la misma persona?, y esta persona siente lo mismo por los dos? (Alice/Chris) (Alice/Claire)


Alice observaba satisfecha como los hermanos Redfield acribillaban a balazos a Wesker, ellos eran excepcionales, con razón Umbrella ha querido cargárselos siempre pero nunca les ha resultado. Lo que más le gustaba de ellos era la personalidad, eran las mismas, siempre tan decididos en todo y con el mismo rencor hacia la corporación, ambos siempre velaban por la seguridad de otros que la de ellos mismos, dispuestos a todo. Alice sonrió complacida y se acerco a ellos cuando terminaron de dispararle a Wesker o mejor dicho, cuando se le acabaron las balas del cargador de la pistola o si no seguirían disparándole; poso sus brazos en cada Redfield y miro junto con ellos a Wesker que parecía que ya no volvería a levantarse jamás.

-Bueno, hemos acabado ya parece-

Los hermanos Redfield voltearon la cabeza para mirarla hacia atrás y ella al ver que la miraban, enseguida dio un paso hacia atrás, apartándose un poco de ellos, la habían puesto nerviosa como jamás nunca nadie la había puesto de tal forma, inclusive sintió un pequeño calor en sus mejillas, "joder Alice, contrólate", se repitió a si misma mentalmente.

-Tenemos que terminar de liberar a los otros sobrevivientes- sentencio Claire.

-Alice, tu brazo sangra-

Todos voltearon hacia la rubia adolescente que se acercaba a paso lento, K-Mart, la cual miraba con preocupación el brazo de Alice, y esta última se alegro de que hubiera recobrado la memoria ya, pero luego cogió sus palabras y enseguida miro el brazo que señalaba K-Mart al igual que los Redfield, y si, efectivamente su brazo estaba sangrando, en ese momento recordó que había sido Bennett el que le había incrustado aquel cuchillo en su brazo al tratar de atacarla y ella al bloquear su ataque, había salido herida. Claire enseguida se acerco a ella y le chequeo el brazo para ver la gravedad de la herida, Alice la miro mientras ella la revisaba minuciosamente, su cabello rojizo le gustaba, iba con ella y de pronto sintió deseos de pasar sus dedos por aquellas hebras rojizas que parecía que la estaban induciendo a que lo hiciera; Alice hizo una mueca cuando dio un leve apretoncito cerca de la herida y quito la mirada de ella a otro lugar, de Claire paso a la herida, de la herida a K-Mart y de K-Mart a Chris. Sus ojos se encontraron en cuestión de segundos con los de él pero no se pudo despegar de su mirada, poseía unos ojos azules hermosos y mas allá de aquella mirada había algo que la había dejado intrigada y creía que mirándolo, lo iba a descubrir, pero no pudo, simplemente no lo podía descifrar. Su mente cayó en cuenta que se estaban mirando durante demasiado tiempo y enseguida quito sus ojos de los de él, posándose nuevamente sobre Claire, la cual le apretaba la muñeca con un pañuelo que sirvió como vendaje.

-Tengo que encontrar primero un botiquín para curarte la herida, mientras tanto esto parara el sangrado-

-Estoy bien, realmente no es necesario Claire-

-Recuerda que nuevamente eres humana Alice- soltó Claire –K-Mart, ayúdame a liberar a los sobrevivientes-

K-Mart asintió y se fue detrás de Claire rápidamente, Alice siguió con la mirada a Claire hasta que desapareció por la blanca mampara, "Claire tenía razón, era humana nuevamente", admitió mentalmente Alice. Chris se puso a su lado también mirando por donde su hermana había desaparecido junto con la otra chica y Alice volteo su rostro para mirarlo, vio su perfil sin emoción aparente y eso le recordó mucho a Claire, eran idénticos.

-Solo se preocupa por ti-

-Lo sé, pero solo es que no estoy acostumbrada a eso, a que la gente se preocupe por mi- confeso Alice.

-Deberías empezar a hacerlo-

Ahora era Chris quien volteo su rostro hacia ella y la quedo mirando directamente a los ojos, de nuevo aquella sensación que le trasmitía, realmente era intrigante, sus ojos… algo tenían que querían esconder. Salieron de aquel lugar y fueron a ayudar a Claire a librar y quitarle esas malditas cosas en forma de araña roja sobre el pecho de los sobrevivientes. Cuando habían terminado, de pronto escucharon como uno de los aviones del barco se iba, enseguida Alice empezó a correr, llamando a los hermanos Redfield y cuando llegaron a la superficie del barco, miraron hacia el cielo, donde el avión negro se iba alejando, de pronto este exploto y la sonrisa de Alice se hizo presente tanto como la de los Redfield.

-No quería que se perdieran esto- dijo Alice fascinada con la explosión.

Chris la miro de reojo y realmente le pareció un ser hermoso, se veía tan feliz, sintió su corazón palpitar muy rápido, no conocía mucho a esta mujer pero eso no le impedía ver que no era común, Umbrella la buscaba, eso lo sabía; además estaba muy agradecido con ella, después de todo, había cuidado de su hermana menor cuando él no estaba. Luego de unos minutos, se dirigieron a la cabina de mando y Alice trasmitió el nuevo mensaje acerca del Arcadia, había esperanza y eso era lo que le importaba a Alice, si era necesario ir a buscar a los sobrevivientes, lo haría. Claire ordenaba a los sobrevivientes con ayuda de K-Mart dentro del barco, debían estar protegidos y mientras lo hacía, en una de las partes del barco encontró una sala de enfermería, allí tendrían lo necesario para curar a Alice, enseguida fue a buscarla y la hallo, solamente que no esperaba encontrarla besándose con su hermano y eso no le agrado como esperaba.

POV Chris

Cuando se había marchado Claire con la niña rubia y nos quedamos solos con Alice en la cabina de mando, no pude desaprovechar aquella oportunidad, ahora estaba seguro y lo admitía, de que aquella mujer le estaba atrayendo de tal manera que lo único que quería era hacerle el amor, hacerla sentir suya y de nadie más, Alice le atrajo de una manera parecida a lo que alguna vez le atrajo Jill, pero joder!, Alice lo hizo en menos de un día!; así que cuando ella se volteo a mirarlo y nuevamente se perdió en sus ojos como cuando su hermana le revisaba la muñeca, sus manos le tomaron del rostro y la acerco a él para besarla, eso sí, agachándose un poco, ya que él era mucho más alto que ella. Sus labios eran suaves y delicados, podía sentir que se quedo tiesa por unos segundos, pero luego su cuerpo se relajo y le respondió el beso, cuando pensó que no lo haría; Alice era tan pequeña para él que sintió una gran necesidad de protegerla, algo muy parecido al sentimiento que tenia hacia su hermana de protección, siempre la cuidaba de todo y eso quería hacer ahora con Alice, aunque sabía que ella podía cuidar de sí misma, después de todo, era una mujer increíble al luchar y eso le fascino. Cuando se percato de que había alguien más en cabina, enseguida se separo de Alice y ambos miraron en dirección a la puerta, y allí estaba su hermana, Claire, la cual miraba la escena con cara de mala leche, "eso no era bueno", pensó Chris.


End file.
